My Four
by dauntless32400
Summary: Tris survived. After the war seems to be over, Tris and Tobias' love still grows. Kids? Marriage? Where will their relationship lead?
1. Close to Death

******I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES**

**Chapter 1:**

Tris POV:

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and a pain races through my body. I don't even know where the bullet hit me.

I can still hear Caleb repeating the code for Mathew. With a quaking hand I type in the numbers on the keypad.

The gun goes off again.

More pain, the black edges on my vison, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. The green button.

So much pain.

But how, my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button

I hear a beep, a churning sound.

I slide to the floor. I feel something running down my entire body. Blood.

My eyes close.


	2. Together Again

*****I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES**

**Chapter 2:**

My eyes drift open but pain seeps through my body. I'm so weak I feel like my body is dead yet my mind very much alive.

"Tris, can you hear me?" says a young girl in white jacket. Not a candor, a doctor.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Emergency Room Infirmary. You were shot in both shoulders. Missed your heart my inches. What a lucky girl."

I'm alive. I did it. Tobias. Where is my Tobias? My heart starts to race, my adrenaline pumpling.

"Where is Tobias?!" I sit up fast, with a searing pain, then fall back into my bed.

"Tris! Calm down."

_Tobias is ok. Tobias is ok._ I assure myself. I remember he went to the city. He will be back soon.

"How is she doing?" in come a voice. Caleb.

"She's doing well, considering. She needs lots of rest, but should be able to go home soon." She smiles reassuringly. Then leaves the room.

"Hey Tris." He says then sits on the edge of the bed. I smile. He's ok. He's alive.

"Hi."

My eyes start to fall, I can't keep them open a second longer. Overwhelmed with exhaustion, I fall asleep.

When I wake, the pain still overwhelms me. I look around the room. Mathew is slumped in a chair across the room. He's asleep, and alive. Good.

All of a sudden I hear commotion outside the door to my room.

"Where is she?!"

Tobias.

The door burst open. His eyes meet mine. Then his dark eyes soften. My heart burst. He's okay. My Tobias is okay.

"Tris." He says gently. Then sits on the chair next to my bed. Mathew stands up and heads toward the door and smiles.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Then leaves.

"Oh, Tris. You almost di-…" His voice trails off, tears in his eyes.

"I almost lost you." His thumb moving up and down my cheek.

"But you didn't." I smile weakly.

He leans over and kisses me. I kiss back with every fiber of my being.

He tells me how everything went in the city and how most memories here have been swiped. I can't make the smile on my face go way. So I don't even try.


	3. Us

*****I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES **

**Chapter 3:**

When I wake, a bag of clothes sits on the edge of my bed. In comes Tobias from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. Shirtless. Yum.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." He smiles

"Good Morning." I smile back.

"I brought you some clothes. We are going home today."

"Great. But…Where's home?"

" I got us an apartment. Matt helped me out."

Excitement trickles down my spine. He got _us_ an apartment. He comes over and kisses me on the forehead. My forehead is now sticky with toothpaste. But I don't care.

"How are you feeling?" His eyes turn to concern.

"Good…who am I kidding? It hurts."

He smiles.

"When one gets shot twice, it does tend to hurt." He winks at me, and heads back to the bathroom.

I sit up slowly, trying to ignore the pain. I grab the bag, and slowly start to slip out of the hospital gown. Tobias walks out of the bathroom, and looks at me, eyes wide. With instinct I hold the gown over myself to cover everything up. He smiles and heads back to the bathroom.

In comes the same girl I saw earlier. Tobias sits in the chair next to my bed. His eyes don't leave me. He looks at me like I'm delicate glass that's going to break at any minute. His hand finds mine.

"Good Morning, Tris."

I smile back.

"So, we have done all we can for your injuries. Now you need a lot of rest. I trust that Tobias will insure that." She glances over at him and he nods reassuringly.

"You are free to go, but you do need to come a least once a week for a checkup…be careful, Tris." She smiles then leaves the room. Tobias looks back at me.

"You ready?"

I nod and start to get up. He grabs the bag then grabs me, wedding style. I smell him. He smells like toothpaste, and slight scent of soap still lingers from his morning shower. He smells like safety.

We walk out of the hospital room. Everyone seems so happy and joyful, yet busy.

"Where is everyone? Christina? Mathew? Caleb and Cara?"

He smiles.

"We'll see." I'm about to ask what that's supposed to mean, but I decide not to because I don't really care. I'm with Tobias, and he's with me.

We approach the apartment door, and I still lay across his strong arms. He grabs the keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. How is he this strong?

"Here we are." He open the door then turns on the light.

"SURPRISE!" I look over to see Christina, Mathew, Caleb, Cara, Amar, Shauna, Zeke and George. Everyone I care about. But then I see her… Evelyn.

I smile and Tobias puts me down. Everyone rushes up to me to give me a hug. Tobias steps in front.

"CAREFUL!" He yells.

Christina ignores him and rushes over to hug me. I hug back. It feels good to hug someone with such meaning. I'm so glad she's ok. Everyone comes to hug me one by one, Evelyn comes to hug me last. I hug back, mostly because I don't have the energy to push her away.

"Tris, I… I'm glad okay. I really think we started off on the wrong foot. I really want to fix the gap between us." She smiles apologetically.

I smile back and nod.

Everyone gathers in the living room and talks about how the mission went. I talk about what happened with David. We smile and laugh. This feels good. I don't have that cloud of worry hovering over me. I feel free…happy.


	4. Yes

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 4:

After everyone leaves, Tobias and I are left on the couch, my head on his shoulder, and his hand in mine.

"Do you want me to give you a tour… of our apartment?"

"Of course." I giggle.

We get off the coach, hand and hand.

"This is the kitchen." It's small but comfortable. It has white appliances and pastel yellow walls; a happy room. Then we head to a small hallway.

"This is the guest bedroom." It's simple, with white sheets, and a white blanket with beige walls; an ugly, boring room. We both laugh at the room's dullness, then we continue down the hall.

"Here is the guest bathroom." White tiles, white walls, a small sink, and toilet, and a bathtub in the corner. I suppose the guest bathroom matches the guest bedroom.

At the end of the hall is a white wooden door. We go inside and my mouth drops open. The floors wooden, and bed is giant, and the bedspread is a pastel blue, with a grey headboard, simple yet elegant, just my taste. He looks at me and smiles.

"The master bedroom. Did you pick out these colors?" I smile.

His face turns red with embarrassment.

"Yes…do you like it?"

"I don't like it…I love it." He smiles and picks me up and kisses me.

"Our home" he whispers.

"Ours."

That night we go for a walk, hand and hand. We find ourselves in a small park, a few blocks from our apartment. Then he comes to a sudden stop.

"Tris, when you where shot, they weren't sure you would make it. When the doctors told me that my heart simply stopped beating. My life felt pointless. I started to think about what my life would be without you. But then I realized that I don't want to think about that, I don't want to ever find out what my life would be like." His are glassy with tears then he blinks them away.

"Tris, marry me." He pulls out a silver ring with a diamond the top. It's beautiful, not abnegation at all. Tears start to spill from my eyes.

"Yes! Yes." He picks me up and twings me around, I ignore the pain in my shoulders. Happiness pours through my body. My heart burst with a warm feeling. My stomach squeezes together as if trying not to explode. He puts me down and whispers in my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Mrs Eaton

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 5:

We get back to the apartment and I go straight to the master bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look the same, but I feel very different. _I wont be Beatrice Prior anymore._ I'll be Tris Eaton. My heart flutters. In comes Tobias.

"Hello, future Mrs. Eaton."

I smile.

"Hello, Mr. Eaton." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him while running my fingers through his hair. He picks me up and carries me back into the bedroom. My back hits the bed and a sharp pain sears through my shoulders, but ignore it. I focus all my energy on Tobias. He pulls of his shirt and I rub my fingers down his spine.

The night goes on…

I awake to an empty bed. Just me. I frown. I look to the bedside table and there is a note from Tobias.

Good morning, my love.

I had to go and volunteer in the control room,

How do you think I got the apartment?

I love you. I'll see you tonight.

REST!

-Tobias

I smile and put the note in my bedside drawer_. My future husband wrote that note, _I think to myself as I walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge, and to my surprise, it's stocked full with food. Milk, bread, orange juice: Things unheard of in abnegation, are now at my fingertips.

I hear a knock at the door. I walk over to the door and peak through the peep whole—its Christina in pajamas carrying a bottle of wine.

"Tris! It's me! Open up!" She bangs louder.

I finally open the door.

"God! What took so long!" She walks in.

"Good morning to you, too." I giggle.

"Ugh. You're so lucky. My apartment compared to yours is a piece of shit."

"I have to give the credit to Tobias."

She looks at me and stops in her tracks.

"Tris…what is that?" She grabs my hand and stares at my ring. Her mouth turns into a giant smile.

"I'm getting married!" I yell. She screams and we both jump up and down.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Your getting married! And I'll be the maid of honor, of course!"

"Of course!" I reply laughing.

"I can't believe it! Tris Eaton. God, I need to marry a hunk too."

She blushes.

"What are you hiding!" I yell at her, still laughing.

"Me and Mathew…we're like a thing."

"Oh my gosh! No way."

"Yes way."

We both plop on the couch, overwhelmed with excitement, and open up the bottle of wine.

"It's ten in the morning and we are already drinking."

"Well… we have a lot to celebrate! Do you have anything to eat? If not, I'll be drunk after the first glass!" she laughs.

"Yes. What to you want?"

"Crackers or something."

I get some crackers and hand them to her, the plop back onto the couch.

"You want a tour?"

"Nah, Tobias already gave us a tour. He was too excited to contain himself." She smirks.

I laugh. My Tobias.

"Yea…he's at work, I guess."

"Yea, if you want an apartment and food, that's what you have to do." She smiles.

"Oh Tris, I missed you. It feels great to hang out and chill, instead of invading headcounters and going missions and shit. Thank God you didn't die." She laughs, I smile.

We talk much longer about everything. The wine starts to get to us, so we fall asleep.


	6. Jason

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 6:

When I wake up Christina is still asleep. I get up to use the bathroom, then Christina wakes with a jolt. Its only 12:30. I had hoped that I would awake to Tobias, but he doesn't get home until this evening.

"What time is it?" she scratches her arm, then yawns.

"About twelve- thirty. Why? Got somewhere you have to be?"

Her eyes widen.

"Actually! Yes!" She jumps off the couch and gives me hug and runs toward the door.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I had a great time, but I have a date with Mathew." She winks at me waves her hand.

"Bye!" but she's already out the door. I laugh. Oh, Christina. There is never a dull moment with that girl. I pick up the wine bottle and through it away and put the crackers back in the cabinet. It occurs to me that I haven't had a shower since I was in the hospital. Eww. I head to the shower.

The water is warm and feels like silk running down my hair and my back. I empty the remnants of the shampoo bottle. It smells divine, like Tobias.

After my shower, I put on a fresh pair of clothes. _Did he get all these for me?_ I feel like a new person. I'm fresh, clean, without a worry in the world. I fetch my boots and decide to go for a walk, maybe stop by to see Caleb. Wait…how would I even know where he lives?

Everything is peaceful outside. People walk by and smile at me. I head to the park where Tobias proposed. I can't wait to see him.

As I'm walking along the path I see Evelyn sitting on a bench looking at the ground. She seems happy, peaceful. She looks ages younger than she did when I first me her. She looks up and sees me.

"Tris, darling! Have a seat." She motions toward a seat on the bench. I smile. She is my future mother-in law. I quickly stash my ring in my pocket. I figure Tobias will want to be the one to tell her. I take a seat next to her.

"I'm glad we ran into each other. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, it hurts, but I'm good." I smile and she smiles back.

"Anyway, I did have some things I would like to discuss with you."

I nod.

"First, I want to apologize for my horrific behavior towards you. I was very selfish leaving Tobias with his Father. And when Tobias came back, I still pictured him as _my _little boy, and didn't want to except the fact that you are the main girl in his life, not me. I should have never treated you like that and I am beyond pleased that you are the girl Tobias chose."

_Chose?_ Did he already tell her that we are getting married?

"Yes, Tobias told me. Congratulations!" she reached over and give me a huge hug. I hug back.

"Thank you for you apology and Congratulations. I accept."

She smiles and leans over and hugs me again.

"Thank you, dear child."

"I also want to apologize…for my behavior—"

"I know…I accept."

She smiles and I smile back.

I eventually find myself back at our apartment. Tobias still isn't home. My stomach rumbles, so I decide to fix dinner. Spaghetti. He's always loves spaghetti. I pull out the noodles, and the tomato sauce and get the water ready to boil. As it boils, I walk over to the bookshelf. Only Erudite read, but these don't look like those kinds of books. These are stories, children's stories. Why do I find comfort when looking at these books? They remind me of home, not in abnegation, just home. The water starts bubbling so I drop in the noodles.

After the spaghetti is done, I but it in the oven, in attempts of keeping in warm until Tobias gets home. Then I head into our bedroom, to make the bed. After that I head to the bathroom and look into the mirror. I suddenly have the urge to look better…for Tobias. He told me I looked good in the eyeliner Christina made me wear. He was drunk, but hopefully truthful. I smile at the memory.

I head to a local store to purchase the eyeliner. Then run home. I have to hurry, so I can have the eyeliner done by the time Tobias gets home. Its 4:30. Most people get off of work around 5:00. I'll make it. I run up to the apartment door and realize I forgot the keys inside. Crap!

I head to the office on the first floor of the apartment building, hopefully to talk to the owner. I knock on the office door, a boy around Tobias' age answers.

"Can I help you?" he asks as he looks up and down my body. Checking me out. He leans against the frame of the door. He's too close to me so I back up. He makes me uncomfortable.

"Uh. Yes, I was locked out of my apartment."

"Apartment number?"

"2B"

"Name?"

"Tris Pr-…Eaton."

"Here are the keys…" he dangles them in front of my face.

"…But I'll have to walk you up."

"…Okay." I reply. I'm on edge, if he touches me; I swear I'll punch him right in the face.

We walk up to my apartment, and he unlocks the door.

"Let me know if you need anything, anything at all. By the way, I'm Jason."

"Okay." Then I close the door.

I shiver. What a creep. I head to the bathroom and put on the eyeliner. I look…not bad. I head to the kitchen and heat the spaghetti back up. Tobias will be home any minute, so I set the table, and get some wine and two glasses and set it up at the table. I walk back to the master bathroom to brush out my hair. It's grown since I cut it, now it's a couple inches below my shoulders. My hair gets so naughty throughout the day. I hear the apartment door open. Tobias. He's finally home. I walk out of the bathroom and into our bedroom. A large hand covers my mouth and arm reaches over my chest. The arms hold me tightly and it becomes hard to breath. I scream as best I can. _Am I getting kidnapped…again!? _Whoever this is, it isn't Tobias.

"You put up such a fight for such a small girl."

I know who this is… it's Jason.

He knocks me to the ground chest down. He ties up my mouth too, so I can't scream. He lays his knee on my back so I can't move, and he ties my feet together. Then ties up my arms.

"Stop moving!" he yells.

_No._

My legs and arms are tied; my shoulders are bursting with pain. I can't move. He sits on top of me, and then starts to pull up my shirt. I kick and squirm as best as I can. My shirt lies on the ground next to me. All I have on my chest is my bra. I start to panic. My fear is coming to life. He then undoes the button of my jeans. I scream as hard as I can. Yet its still not loud enough for anyone to hear. Now I'm in my underwear and bra. Nothing else. Then I hear the apartment door open. I scream with all my might. Tobias.

"Tris!"

"Shit." Whispers Jason.

I scream again.

Tobias' footsteps are getting closer then he swings open the door. His eyes are wide, furious. I'm crying. Tobias pushes Jason off of me and starts beating him, relentlessly. Good.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jason yells at Tobias.

"I'm not!" Tobias yells out.

Jason stops moving. He's knocked out.

"Tris!" Tobias yells moving to me. The tears are pouring all over my cheeks. He unties me and hold me in his arms, my bare skin to his shirt. My clothes are scattered all over the floor. I'm sobbing.

"Shhh. Your safe now." He whispers then kisses my forehead.


	7. Home Cooked Meals

***I NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 7:

Tobias called Christina to come over while he took Jason to the Bureau's confinement center. I tell her what happened. Even her eyes are deep with rage, but I'm more scared than mad, which is an unusual feeling. All my clothes are back on, now I'm wearing a jacket and my boots. I guess it's because they cover more skin. Tobias is beyond mad.

Tobias get back, then Christina leaves.

"Be careful." She waves then walks out the door.

Tobias comes to sit next to me on the couch. I clutch to his arm and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Tris…what happened?" he whispers, trying to contain his anger.

"I was locked out of the apartment. So, I had to go down to the office to get back into the apartment. Jason was the man who helped me back into the apartment. He was strange. But I didn't think he was _that_ strange."

Tears start to gather in my eyes.

"Why did you leave the apartment? You had just fixed dinner."

I blush.

"I…I left to go buy some makeup." My eyes closed, embarrassed, all this for a black stick that lines your eyes. He smiles.

"Now, why was my Tris, going to buy _makeup_?" He looks down had me. My face turns even redder with embarrassment.

"I… I wanted to empress you. You said it looked good that night you where drunk."

He smiles, and then lets out a small laugh.

"Tris, you don't have to impress me. You already do."

I smile and then he kisses me.

"It's the thought that counts." I smile shyly.

"Was it me, or did I hear that you made Spaghetti?"

"I did." I smile.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets eat!"

I reset the table and we enjoy a bowl of spaghetti and a bottle of wine. We toast to the wine.

"To my beautiful future wife!"

"And to my handsome future husband!"

Our glasses clink together, then we smile, almost forgetting earlier.

I tell him about Christina and Mathew. I tell him about my chat with Evelyn. It's just him and me. Our table, our house, and my home cooked meal. This is the life I want.

After our meal, we head to our bedroom and we both change into our pajamas. Then I scoot into bed, then he does not long after me. He kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams." I curl up to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams." I reply. Then we slowly drift to sleep.


	8. Tris and Tobias

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 8:

I wake up again to no Tobias. He has to work again. I role out of bed and begin to hop into the shower, but I remember what happened yesterday and go to lock the door. I decide to push that though out of my mind. I jump in the shower use the same shampoo I used the day before. It smells like Tobias. Yum.

When I get out of the shower, I walk to our bedroom to put on some clothes: black jeans, black top. Dauntless clothes. From the corner of my eye, I see a note on my bedside table. Tobias.

Good morning, Love.

Had to go to work again.

I'll be home around the same time.

Christina will be over at 10:00am.

I love you.

-Tobias

The note makes me smile. It's 9:56am. I guess Christina will be here any minute, probably because Tobias doesn't want me to be home alone for a while. I hear a knock on the door, there she is.

I walk to the door and check the peep whole just in case. Yep, it's her. I open the door.

"Good morning!" She walks on in.

"Morning." I smile.

She walks straight over to the kitchen and puts a pile of books and magazines on the counter then continues on to the cabinets, probably trying to find something to eat.

"Pancakes?"

"Sure." I walk over to help.

Thirty minutes later, we sit on the bar table stools and eat our mouthwatering pancakes.

"So…what are the books for?"

"Today…we are planning your wedding. Tobias told me we should get started."

I smile.

"I suppose so."

"Tobias told me he'd wear a tux, which is amazing. You need to wear a white dress."

"Tobias…a _tux_?" I laugh.

"Fine. I'll wear a dress-"

"Great. I was thinking it would be tight around your bodice, but flowy around your legs. That way your legs can move more freely."

"Okay."

"Here are some pictures."

She pulls out a magazine where some dresses are already circled in red marker. My eye catches one. It's white and long, with a sweet heart neckline, and fit around the bodice. It's classy and elegant with a pinch of sexy. I like it. I like it a lot.

"This one."

"That was fast, but nice choice."

"What do we need to do now?"

"We need to get your measurements, so that your dress can come in time of your wedding."

She gets a tape measure out of her pocket and she measures my waist, my chest, and my legs, pretty much every part of my body.

"Ok. I'll send those in today."

"Thanks." I smile.

"Now…where is your wedding going to be?"

"Hmm."

We sit on the couch and ponder. After a long while I have an idea.

"I know! You know when we first entered Dauntless we jumped of the train onto that building? Well, I think it would be fun if we get married on the roof, then Tobias and I can jump down into the net _together_!"

"Hmm. I like the way you think, Prior—Eaton!" she winks at me.

I imagine the wedding and I smile. I think Tobias will like it too. I hope.

"Now…who do you want to invite?"

"Hmm. Caleb, Cara, Zeke, Shana, Mathew, You, Amar, George, Uria—" Our faces sadden and tear pours down my face. Christina blinks her tears away.

"Lets not think about it." She whispers. I try to think of something else.

"Anyway…is that enough people?"

"Yea. I'll be the maid of honor, and Zeke will be the best man."

"Perfect."

"Reception?"

"I want something simple. Like…we could all jump down into the net and have the reception in the pit."

"That works. I'll get it all taken care of." She smiles.

"Thanks. Oh my gosh! I have to get Tobias a ring!"

"Well…Let's go."

We both head out of the apartment, and I am sure to grab my keys. We head to a small jewelry shop about a twenty-minute walk from our apartment.

"Welcome." Says an older man behind the glass counter. He is short and chubby, with huge glasses.

"Hi. I'm looking for men's wedding band."

"Great." He points toward a glass case with hundreds of wedding bands. Christina lingers at the women's wedding ring section. I guess I don't need her help with this one.

"Did you have a particular style in mind?"

Mine is silver. We should match.

"Silver." He pulls out a row of silver bands.

"Any of these pop out at you?" He smiles.

One does. It's silver and matte, it looks sleek and strong, like Tobias.

"That one." I point to the ring. He hands the ring to me and I stare at it, tears gathering in my eyes. _I'm getting married._

"Excellent choice." The man says smiling. Christina walks over.

"Nice. Definitely Tobias."

I smile.

"I'll take this one."

"Great. Would you like it engraved."

"Yes. How about just _Tobias and Tris_."

"Simple. I like it." Whispers Christina.

We sit down at a table and fill out some paperwork so I can officially buy the ring. Tobias did this…not to long ago. By the time we finish the paperwork the ring is finished too.

"Here you go. Thank you." He hands me a small black box.

"Thank you."

We head back to the apartment.


	9. Sera Senza Fine

***I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT

Chapter 9:

Christina and I get back to the apartment and we are surprised to see Tobias in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Hey girls."

"Hi." I go over and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles.

"What were you girls up to?"

"Nothing much. Are you home for good today?"

"Yeah. I'm home for the weekend." I smile. Thank goodness. I missed him.

"We got a lot done today…for the wedding an all. We picked out a dress and everything." Christina winks at me.

"Really? Tell me."

"You'll have to wait and see. But you'll be pleasantly surprised." Christina winks at me again.

"I heard you are getting a tux?" I ask Tobias. His eyes widen and he smiles.

"I guess it's a special day." He gets up and kisses me with his right hand on my cheek.

"I guess I'll take off. I don't really want to watch a make out scene. Catch ya later. Bye."

"Bye Christina!" Then she waves and leaves.

"I figured that would get rid of her." Tobias laughs.

"You figured right."

"So…now that she's gone. Tell me about _our_ wedding."

"I can't tell you."

"Again…_our_ wedding." he laughs.

"Okay." I sigh.

"So, we though that we could have the ceremony on the roof of the dauntless compound, then we, as a couple, will jump onto the net _together_."

He smiles and walks over and kisses me.

"Perfect." He smiles. Thank goodness he likes it. I smile.

"The dress?"

"Now that is classified information." I kiss him on the cheek and trot off to our bedroom and cuddle up in our bed. Later Tobias joins me. We both drift off to sleep.

Later that evening, Tobias wakes me from my sleep.

"Tris, baby, wakeup." I open my eyes to his handsome face. I'm so lucky. He dressed nicely with his hair is moist from his shower.

"Get dressed. I'm taking my girl out to eat."

I smile.

"Mmm. Fancy."

He winks at me.

"Anything for my Tris."

I get out of bed and head to our closet. Hmm. I want something sexy and feminine. A dress. I look through my clothes. I have nothing but jeans and shirts.

"Tobias! What time to we have to leave?"

"Hmm." He glances at his watch.

"It's about five-thirty. How about six-fifteen?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to run to the store. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Do you want me to join you?"

"Nah. I'll be back soon." I grab my keys and run off to the clothing store Christina loves.

I walk in to the store and the walls are covered with clothes, enough clothes to dress an army. Army? _Don't think about that, Tris._ I walk over to section with a bunch of dresses; all of them look like they would swim on my small body.

"Ma'am, may I recommend the petite department?" says a lady behind the cash register.

"Yes, please." I smile politely. And follow her to the petite department.

These dresses look more my size. One catches my eye; it's short, black, low-cut. Curse my flat chest. I glance over at the bra department and I get and idea. I grab the dress and head over to the bras. Pushup bra. Pushup bra.

"Gotcha." I whisper to myself. I grab the bra and head to the dressing room. The bra fits perfectly. Then I slip on the dress. I look actually really good. Lets just say the bra _works. _The dress ends just inches below my hips. I look sexy. I grab the dress and bra and head to the register. _Shit_. Shoes.

I run to the shoe department. Heels. I need heels. Black ones. I see these black velvet pumps with six inch heels. Perfect. I find my size and try the heels on. They fit. Great. Let's go.

I go back to the register and I quickly pay then grab my shopping bag then sprint home. I glance down at my watch. It's 5:50pm. Wow, I was fast. As I unlock the door, Tobias is on the couch watching something on the television then glances up at me.

"No peeking." Then I run to our bathroom. I put on the bra and dress, then my heels. Wow, I look really good. I look taller and my boobs are now existent. I pull out my makeup and but on some eyeliner and mascara. Then, I brush out my hair. Done. I glance at myself one more time in the mirror. Then slowly walk out to Tobias my shoes clonking with every step I take. He glances up and his eyes are wide. He smile, stands up and walks over to me then kisses me.

"Very sexy." He whispers in my ear. I smile. Mission accomplished.

"This old thing?" I wink at him.

He opens the apartment door and takes my hand.

We walk a few blocks to a small restaurant. It's fancy, with white tablecloths and the men all wear black pants and nice shirts.

"How many?"

"Just Two." Tobias smiles and looks down at me.

The hostess smiles and sits us at a table. She has red hair that reaches all the way to her lower back. Her eyes are green, pretty.

"You look familiar." She looks at me.

"Me?"

"Yeah. How long have you lived in the area?"

I glance at Tobias; he's casually looking through the menu.

"About a month."

"Hmm. Enjoy your meal." Then she walks away. Odd.

Our waiter approaches the table.

"Welcome to _Sera Senza Fine._"

Tobias and I look at him confused.

"It means endless evening in Italian. Italian is an old language, by the way." We laugh.

"Oh." I whisper.

"May I ask what you two would like to drink this evening?"

"Red wine." Replies Tobias. That sounds good to me.

"I'll have some too."

"Do you have a selection preference?"

"Surprise us." Tobias smiles.

We give our orders to the waiter and he scurries off.

"You look beautiful, as usual."

I smile.

"You as well."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the men's room." Tobias gets up and walks to the bathroom. I stare out the window.

"Ma'am?" It's the red headed hostess.

"Yes?"

"Can you follow me? There is a complication with your order." Can't they just bring the order back to me? I suppose not.

"Okay." I follow her to a small hall then she comes to a holt and turns around. She pulls out a needle, and before I can react she puts it in my neck. _Crap. This is bad. _

"What…are…you doi—"

Darkness.


	10. Peaceful Serum

Chapter 10:

**Tobias POV:**

I walk back to our table and Tris is gone. She probably went to the bathroom too. After 15 minutes, worry sets in. I ask the couple behind us.

"Do you happen to know where the girl at this table went?"

The woman responds.

"Oh! She went with the hostess down that hall. Something about a complication with your order?"

"Okay. Thank you." I get up and walk to that hall. Nothing is there just the door to the kitchen. Something is wrong with this situation. Something is very wrong. I open the kitchen door. There is nothing but people in white chef outfits. I don't see Tris or the hostess anywhere. I continue in the kitchen. I look over at one of the chefs.

"Have you see a small girl in a black dress? Or the red haired hostess?"

He doesn't respond, or even look at me. It's as if he didn't hear me. I ask another chef the same thing. Same response. Something is going on.

I walk over to the back of the kitchen and open the only door. It leads outside to an alley. The alley is dim, only lighted by the evening sun. I see the hostess get into a SUV. I run towards it.

"Stop! Tris!"

The SUV car starts to move. _Shit. _I sprint as fast as I can and jump onto the side of the car, resting my feet on the lift outside the door. I peak into the window and I see Tris. She's passed out in the back seat. Her face is blue. _She's not dead. She's not dead. _I bang my fist on the window. It cracks but doesn't brake. Now the red head know I'm there. She speeds up the car and I tighten my grip. I bang on the passenger seat window again. The glass breaks. My hand throbs. I unlock the car door and jump into the passenger seat. The red heads eyes are huge with fear but her hands still grip the wheel. I lunge over and press my foot on the break. The car stops with a jolt, and then I turn my attention toward the redhead. She puts her hands up.

"I'm just following orders." She yells.

I put my fist in the air as if I'm about to hit her.

"Following orders from whom?!"

"My boyfriend!" She yells back.

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"His name is Damon."

"What does your boyfriend want with her?"

"I don't know! I don't know. All he told me was to find her then call him. But she came straight to me."

"How do you wake her up?!"

"You don't. The serum will wear off in a couple of hours. When she wakes she'll be different. The serum has some Amity serum in it. So she'll probably be a bit giddy."

"Great." I say sarcastically. I glance down at Tris, her face still blue. Like she's cold. Then I feel her fist bang into my head. Then I look up and red haired girl is sprinting down the alley.

"Tris." I say half to her and half to myself. I get out of the car and open the back door and put her in my arms. I carry like I always do. Her legs are draped around my left arm and her head rests on my right shoulder. She's beautiful, as usual. But her skin is ice cold. She's not dead. I can feel her heart beat.

I walk back to our apartment and lay her on our bed then slip of her shoes. I lie down next to her and fall asleep.

**Tris POV:**

I awake to Tobias lying next to me. I'm still in my black dress and he's still in his outfit from last night. I remember what happened with the red haired girl last night, and I don't care. Peace. Peace is the answer. I giggle and a gush of energy runs though my body. I leap out of bed and head to the bathroom. I turn on the bathwater. I don't feel like a shower. I want to swim and splash. I giggle again then I stumble to the kitchen, struggling to keep my balance. Then start to sing.

_"__Sing a song of six pins, a pocket full of rye. Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie. When the pie is open the birds begin to sing. Oh! What a dainty dish to set before the king."_

I laugh.

"Why do kings like bird pies? Eww." I laugh so hard. My insides start to hurt. I stumble to the ground, not being able to keep my balance and fiddle with my hair. I spread it over my face and pretend I'm in a jungle and my hair is the vines. I quickly get bored and I stumble back to the bathroom. Tobias is still asleep.

"Uh Oh." I laugh. The water the tub is overflowing. I slip in the water and giggle at my clumsiness. I sit up and turn off the tub water. Then I start to sing again.

_"__The king is in his counting house counting all his money—"_

"Looks like someone's up." Tobias leans in the doorway. I giggle.

"Uh oh. There's the king. You mister, need to stop eating birds, you _meanie_."I laugh again. As I lay on the ground I put my arms up so hopefully Tobias will help me up. He grabs my arms, and then he scoops we up into his.

"Your right. I'm sorry for eating the birds."

I laugh hysterically.

"I knew it!"

Tobias glances over at the overflowing bathtub.

"Looks like someone tried to take a bath."

"Not me!" I giggle.

He kisses my forehead.


	11. Upgrade

***I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 11:

I wake up and my head is pounding. I glance over at Tobias who is looking at me. He smiles.

"Tris? Are you in there? Hippie Tris paid us a visit." He smiles.

"I'm here." He leans over and kisses me, kisses me hard, with meaning. His hand rubs my cheek and his other hand moves under my shirt and rests on my waste.

"I'm glad your back. I missed you."

"What happened?" I ask as I sit up.

"You had an encounter with the red headed hostess." The memory slips back into my mind, the needle, and "complication with your order". I remember.

He explains everything that happened while I was out and how I was under "hippie serum" and tells me about "Damon". My prince saved me…once again. He kisses me again but we are interrupted by a knock on the door. We both look at each other.

"Who could that be? It's seven-thirty in the morning" I whisper.

We hop out of bed and head to the door. Tobias looks through the peep whole.

"It's Christina." He says. He's in his pajama pants. Shirtless. Yum. He opens the door and Christina stands there in her pajamas crying.

"Christina! What's wrong?" I ask concerned. She steps into the apartment. Tobias is expecting an answer but she looks up at him then at me. Whatever it is, she doesn't want Tobias to know.

"Tobias, can we talk alone?" The question catches him by surprise. He's used to being in the loop.

"Uhh. Yeah. I'll be in the bedroom." I smile thankfully at him. Christina and I go over and sit on the couch. She's sobbing.

"Christina! What's wrong?" She continues to cry then she reaches over to hug me, and I hug back.

"Tris…I'm in trouble."

"What did you do?"

"Tris, I'm pregnant." She whispers.

The words make my heart skip a beat. She sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'll help. Don't worry."

She sits up and tires to hold back her tears.

"It's just so…unexpected."

"I know, I know. When did you find out?"

"Last night. I couldn't sleep. So I came here first thing this morning."

"Does Mathew know?"

"No." She sighs.

"What am I going to do, Tris?"

"I'm sure Mathew will be able to help."

"Yeah. He wouldn't leave me, right?"

In comes Tobias.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore, what's going on?"

"Tobi—"

"No, Tris. It's okay. Tobias, I'm pregnant." Her face falls, embarrassed.

"What?"

"You heard me." She whispers back.

"Who?"

"Mathew."

Tobias sits in his chair and covers his face with his hands and rubs his eyes as if he just woke up.

"I'm going to talk to Mathew."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. This is something I need to do alone. Thanks, Tris. I'll see you later and tell you how it goes."

I smile and give her a hug.

"Bye, Christina." Then she leaves.

The room is silent for a moment. Then Tobias joins me on the couch.

"I can't wait to get married." He whispers holding my hand.

"Me either…I'm going to have to help her, you know. One day there is going to be a mini Christina running around here." I giggle.

"Oh God! Help me!" Moans Tobias, then he smiles.

"Then maybe a mini us." He grips my hand harder.

This is the first I've ever heard Tobias talk about having kids. A vision runs though my mind, a mini us. I smile at the thought.

"Maybe."

Tobias stands up then scoops me in his arms and carries me to our room. He tosses me on the bed then kisses me. His hand slides up under my shirt and his other hand holds my cheek. I run my fingers though his hair. I pull of his shirt, my mouth not leaving his. Then he pulls off mine. We stay in bed for a long while. But we do not sleep.

After a while in bed, I put on a robe then run off to the kitchen to make lunch. I smile as I wipe the peanut butter and jelly on the bread. Maybe all that war and struggle was so that I, and everyone I care about can have a peaceful life like this. I push the Damon thing out of my mind. I wonder about Caleb. Where is he? I haven't seen him since I was in the hospital and that's been weeks.

"Tobias!" I call from the kitchen. He enters a few seconds later.

"I'm here?" he comes and kisses me on the cheek.

"Where are Caleb and Zeke and everyone? Peter?"

"Caleb works in the Bureau Lab. He's good…happy. He asks about you. Zeke, Shauna and his Mom live in an Apartment a couple blocks down. Same apartment building as Christina."

"Peter?"

He sighs.

"He took the truth serum. He wanted to start over. He hated that he enjoyed being cruel. He lives here too, but doesn't remember us. I think I heard he works in maintenance at the Bureau."

We laugh.

"Peter…maintenance?" I laugh.

"Guess he's a changed man. Oh, by the way, when are we getting married?"

"Christina sent out the invitations yesterday. We get married in two weeks. Too short notice?"

"I would marry you tomorrow if I could. But I can't believe we'll be married that soon." He kisses me on the head and grabs his sandwich and heads for the table, I join him.

"What are we going to do about the apartment? I mean do you want to upgrade or anything?" He stares at his plate.

"Why would we upgrade? This is plenty big for the two of us."

"But…how long will it be…just the two of us?" he asks still staring at his plate.

"I don't know. I mean I didn't even know you wanted kids."

"And you don't?"

"Well… I don't know. I mean I do, I just don't know when."

"Well, yes. I do want kids." He gets up and takes his plate to the kitchen then walks straight to the bedroom. I think I didn't give him the answer he was looking for. He wants kids…like soon. But do I?


	12. The Test

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 12:

It's been a week since Christina told me she was pregnant and it's a week until I get married. Ugh. Time flies. We walk into the doctor's office together.

"I'm nervous." Whispers Christina.

"Why should you?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid they'll tell me I'm pregnant or something." She laughs and I laugh too. She signs in at the desk then we sit down in the waiting room. We shouldn't wait long. We are the only ones waiting. Must not be many pregnant women lately. My mind drifts back to my conversation with Tobias about kids. I'm starting to want kids more and more. Christina and I could be Moms together.

"Christina, you can come on back." I get up too but the lady stops me.

"Only Christina."

"I'll be fine." She whispers.

I sit back down and wait. Mathew should be here instead of me. He was good with the baby thing, but had to work today. I think he's just scared silly. Not Christina. Christina is almost happy about it.

After a while of waiting, Christina comes back out to the waiting room.

"Okay. We are good to go. I'm healthy, the baby is healthy."

I smile and we walk out together. We walk back to Christina's apartment. It looks similar to ours except it only has one bedroom, and everything is smaller. I guess she doesn't need a lot of space. But she will soon. She plops on her couch.

"This whole baby thing is wearing me out."

"Me too." I giggle.

"Well, are you good? I'm going to stop by and see Tobias then head home."

"I'm fine. See ya later." I can tell she's already half asleep.

I leave and walk towards the bureau. As I enter, I remember when I first got here, and how much it's changed. I turn a corner and see the control room sign. I knock on the door.

"Come in." It's Tobias.

"Hey." He gets out of his chair and comes to kiss me. I kiss back.

"Hi."

"How was the appointment?"

"Good. She's fine…everything's fine."

"Tobias! Stop kissing your girl and get back to work!" Zeke calls from across the room.

"I better take off. I love you."

"Okay. Bye. I love you too." He kisses me on the forehead. Then I back out the door and head home.

As I get home a big package is left at our door. I take it inside and open it. It's my wedding dress, more beautiful than in the picture. I take it to my room to try it on. It fits and looks perfect. Oh, thank you Christina! I take it off, and but in back in the box and hide it in our closet. Hopefully Tobias won't notice.

All of a sudden I feel sick. I rush to the bathroom to through up. Eww. I feel gross. I must have the stomach bug. My small body isn't good at fighting off sicknesses. I hop in the shower and immediately feel better. The water is too warm, so I turn it down. Much better.

When I'm finished with my shower, I crawl into bed. This morning must have worn me out. I think of Tobias and our wedding, and then slowly drift off to sleep.

When I wake Tobias is still not home, I start to cry. The tears pour down my face. I'm sad he's not home, but why am I crying? Oh my gosh. My heart stops. The temperature immediately jumps to one hundred degrees. When was my last period? It's late. It's never late. We didn't use protection. I'm pregnant.

How am I going to tell Tobias? I sit on my bed on my bed and ponder. He'll be happy. To be honest, I'm happy too. Our baby. A piece of both of us. My hand runs over my belly.

I hear the apartment door open. Tobias is home. My heart leaps.

"Tris! I'm home."

I can't tell him. I need to be sure. I need a pregnancy test.

I walk to the living room.

"Hey." I smile at him trying to hide my secret.

"Hi."

"I need to run to the store for just a second…I need something for…dinner."

"Oh. Okay. I'll come with you."

"No! It's fine. You just got home. I'll be back in just a second."

"Okay. But be careful."

"I will." Then I grab my keys and leave. I head to our local drug store and buy a pregnancy test and noodles. I guess we are having spaghetti. I run back to the apartment. I drop the noodles of on the counter. Then run to our bathroom. Tobias calls from the living room.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine!" I call back.

I open the test and read the directions. Pee on the stick, easy enough. I sit on the toilet and do what the directions asked. Now I have to wait five minutes. I sit on the floor and stare that stick. Do something! There's a knocking on the door.

"Tris! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Tobias. I'm fine." It sounds snappier than I meant.

"Tris, open up. Something's wrong!"

"Tobias, leave me alone!"

"Fine!"

I hear my bed move. He's waiting on our bed. I glance down at the stick. Two pick lines. I'm pregnant. A smile spreads across my face and tear roles down my cheek. Hormones.

I stuff the stick in my pocket and open the bathroom door. Tobias sits up on the bed.

"Tris, what's wrong? Are you sick? What's wrong!?"

I reach in my pocket and grab the stick and hand it to him. He looks at it for a few second then smiles and looks up at me.

"Your pregnant?!" His face is beaming. I nod.

He jumps up and grabs me, then swings me around in his arms.

He puts me down but still hold my waste.

"We're going to have a baby." He whispers looking at my stomach.

"Yes, our baby."


	13. Truth or Dare

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 13:

He still stares down at my belly.

"How did you…know?"

"My period was late…and I got sick earlier, I guess."

His face still is still beaming.

"We have to celebrate! Let's all go out to eat tonight, with everybody."

"Okay…but I want to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone."

His face saddens then perks back up.

"Okay. Okay. I won't tell." He leans over and kisses me. Reality sinks in. _I'm pregnant. Oh my gosh, I'm pregnant. _

He grabs the home phone and calls Zeke, Shauna, Amar, and George and tells them to meet us at a local restaurant tonight.

Then I call Christina, Caleb, Mathew, and Cara and tell them the same.

"Should I invite Evelyn?"

I can tell he wants to. She apologized, we aren't telling them the news tonight. It will be fine.

"Sure."

He smiles then calls her too.

We meet up with them at a local pub type place. Burgers, french-fries and a bar. Everyone is already sitting in a giant booth when we get there.

"Hey everyone!" Tobias chirps. He's beyond happy, almost giddy.

Everyone gets up to hug us.

"I missed you." Caleb says as he hugs me.

"I missed you too."

We all crowd into the booth, but it's okay. We like each other. Tobias sits to my right, and Christina to my left. Evelyn sits in a chair outside the table. I can tell this is not really the crowd she prefers, but she doesn't care, as long as she is near Tobias. A waitress.

"What can I get everyone to drink?"

"Round of bears for everyone, and some Tequila shots, on me." Tobias yells. Everyone cheers. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Your not allowed." I smile, and he winks at me. Oh, I love him so.

"What's the occasion?" Zeke asks. I speak before Tobias can.

"No reason. We just missed everyone."

"And somebody's getting married!" Christina chimes in. Everyone cheers. The waitress arrives with the drinks and Zeke toasts.

"To Tobias and Tris!" We all clink our beers together then drink. I pretend to drink mine, but don't. I hope no one notices. After a couple of bears, Zeke and Tobias take some Tequila shots, trying to out do each other.

"Let's play some truth or dare!" Caleb speaks up.

"I'll go first." Christina. She sure doesn't have anything to hide. Everyone already knows about her pregnancy.

"Cara, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Caleb dating?" She and Caleb blushes.

"Yes." Then kisses him on the cheek and he smiles. Everyone claps. They truly are pretty perfect for each other. Cara's turn.

"Zeke, when are you going to go ahead and marry Shauna?" Everyone laughs.

"Whenever you stop wearing those glasses." He smirks.

Tobias finishes his seventh beer. He's very drunk. He's definitely celebrating. Tobias orders another round of beers.

"Since when do you offer to pay for the drinks?" Zeke laughs.

"Since Tris is pregnant!" The words run out of his mouth like vomit. Oh shit. He's too drunk. The table goes silent. I pinch his arm as hard as I can."

"What?" He asks me. Then giggles.

"Oops."

I look over and Caleb is furious, all eyes on me.

"Tris! Your pregnant?" He asks.

"…Surprise!" I manage to plaster on a fake smile. Christina grabs my hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out today. We were _trying_ to save it until the wedding."

"Daddy Tobias. Congrats." Zeke laughs.

After we finish dinner, I help Tobias to his feet. He's so drunk, and obviously to heavy for me to carry. But I guess we have to attempt to walk home and he drapes over my body as I walk, he stumbles. I'm not mad at him. Who am I kidding I am. But cant be for too long. He's adorable. He reaches down unexpectedly and grabs my butt.

"Tobias!" I laugh.

"My girl." He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

We finally make it home to the apartment and Tobias stumbles into bed.

"You are so sexy." He mumbles. I can't help but smile. I kick of my shoes and lay down next to him. Then he puts his hand over my stomach.

"And our baby." He leans down and kisses my belly. He sits back up and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He falls asleep with his hand over my stomach.


	14. My Baby Sister

Chapter 14

I wake and rush to the bathroom with a dreadful feeling of nausea ache through my body. I slam open the lid of the toilet, then immediately start toughing up. My knees sink to the group, almost as if the energy from in them has left my body. With my head over the toilet, I feel a large hand on my back, and the other pulling my hair out of my face. Tobias. He sits down beside me on the floor still gripping my hair.

"Can I have a turn?" He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. His eyes are bloodshot, obliviously a dreadful hangover. I laugh and slowly get up.

"Have at it." I walk out into the bedroom and collapse on our bed. I don't like to see Tobias sick but I feel so much better now that that's out of my system.

Tobias half walks half stumbles out of the bathroom, then comes to lay on the bed next to me.

"You look like you drank a little too much."

"Yeah. I barely remember past the first couple bears." He puts his head on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm just excited for the baby."

"Me too…you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

His eyes widen and look up at me.

"Tris… what happened?" He looks concerned.

"You basically told everyone about the baby."

"What? Now I won't even remember their faces. I'm sorry Tris."

"I know you are. You didn't mean it. They were all…shocked."

"And…Evelyn was there." He squints his eyes a looks away as if he's seen a bad picture.

"Yeah. She was too socked to say anything. Christina and Zeke were happy though."

"I'll never live this one down."

I hear I knock on the door then glance over at Tobias. Too tired to even acknowledge that someone is at the door.

"I'll get it."

I walk to the door in my pajamas. Seems to be the trend lately. Without checking the peephole I open the door. Caleb.

"Tris! What the hell?!" He yells. Then walks right inside.

"Caleb! Calm down!"

"No! I'm not calming down! Tris, you are pregnant and barely seventeen years old! Where is Tobias?! I have a bone to pick with him."

"Caleb! That is none of you business. I'm-."

"I'm right here." Tobias stands in the doorway separating the hall from the living room.

"How could you do this to her!"

"Do this to her?! How could you almost get her killed?! Care to explain that one!?"

Both of them yell back and forth. My blood starts rushing to my head. My stomach ties in a knot. My knees buckle beneath me and I fall.

Black.

Tobias POV:

I yell back and fourth to Caleb then glance over at Tris. She's passed out on the floor. My heart drops.

"Tris! Oh my God!" I run over to her and pick her up and lay her across my arms.

"Is she okay?!" Caleb yells, starting to panic.

"Caleb! Get the door!" He runs over to the apartment door and opens it.

I run down the street with Tris in my arms. This can't be good. Pregnant women don't randomly faint…do they? No. This isn't normal. Caleb paces beside me. As I approach the hospital, Caleb is out of breath. What a wimp. _Tobias! This is no time hate on Caleb!_

Caleb grabs the door and I burst in.

"Help! She fainted and won't wake up!" I bunch of nurses come toward me with a stretcher and I gently lay her upon it.

"Sir, are you family?"

I act on instinct.

"Yes! I'm her husband."

"I'm her brother!" Chimes in Caleb.

"Okay. But both of you will need to stay here!" We follow the nurse through the doors.

"She's pregnant!" I yell as they race down the hall. The nurse looks back and nods. I just want them to be cautious of my baby…and my Tris.

Caleb and I sit down in the waiting room and my eyes start to get heavy. No more drinking for me.

"It's just…She's my baby sister."

"I know." I feel guilty for a moment. Maybe Tris is too young. Most people have kids around eighteen to twenty. She's a little young, but she's strong. Worry drifts over me. What if the baby dies? A tear streams down my face. I don't usually cry. I guess all this going on lately is finally getting to me. I wipe my face and straiten up. Be strong, Tobias. You are the man of the house. A nurse walks out to see us. Caleb and I both immediately stand up.

"She's awake now. I think the pregnancy may have taken its toll, and possibly a large amount of stress, but the baby is fine."

That sounds about right, pregnancy, kidnapping, rape, and a wedding coming up. That'll do something to a person.

"Okay. When can we see her?"

"You can go in now. Follow me."

We follow her down a long hall then turn into the room.

"We think her pregnancy may be more advanced then just a couple of weeks, maybe 10 weeks or so. Time to see a doctor."

Ten weeks! When did we even…Oh. The couch, the hotel room. Her tattoo. Oh.

I nod and Caleb frowns and anger grows in his eyes. Then he pushes it out.

I walk over to Tris and grab her hand.

"Tris? Baby, are you awake?" She slowly opens her eyes.

"Is the baby ok?"

I smile.

"Yes." Then I kiss her on her forehead. She smiles, I smile.

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to ****sincerely****thank you for all the nice comments and feedback I've been getting. This is the story that has been running through my head. The problem is just getting it from my mind to you. I apologize that it has been a couple days since I've posted. School started this week, and it's been busy (BTW: I'm in high school, if you were wondering). I know this chapter isn't really important to the plot, but I wanted to do a Tobias POV (hope you enjoyed. Feedback please?) and I needed a little more of Caleb. Please tell me some things you would like to see in my story? Baby names? Gender? Christina's baby? Jason? Damon? Tell me, please! I love hearing from you guys. Love you guys! XOXO ~Rebecca**


	15. March 24th

***I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT SERIES.

Chapter 15:

Tris POV

Tobias stands over the hospital bed.

"The baby is fine."

I flush of relief swarms my body. I must have passed out through all the chaos of everything.

"How are you doing?" It's Caleb.

"I'm fine. I guess this baby thing is wearing on me."

"It tends to do that to most women." Tobias laughs. Caleb has on a bittersweet smile. I'm pregnant…but alive. Can't have everything, Caleb. A nurse with long light brown hair walks in.

"You are doing fine, Tris, so is the baby. We scheduled you with an appointment at the Women's Center. It's tonight at four o'clock."

"She will be there." Tobias chips in.

"You are free to go. Good luck, Mr. and Mrs. Eaton."

Tobias and I smile at each other.

Right at 4:00pm we walk into the doctors office. I was here with Christina just a few days ago.

"Tris Eaton" Tobias says to the lady behind the desk.

"Sure thing. Have a seat and we will get you in just a moment. I assume you are the husband?"

"Yes." I chirp in.

"He can come back with you or wait out here. Your choice."

We nod then sit down. Silence for a few seconds, I clutch his arm.

"Can I come?"

"Of course. You are the Dad, aren't you?"

"I hope so!" He giggles.

We wait for a few moments then a different lady comes out of a door.

"Tris Eaton!" A lady calls beckoning toward the door. We stand up and follow her into a small room. It has a white cushioned chair with silver appliances attached to it. I sit on the chair, and Tobias sits next to me in a small visitor chair. I look over at all the monitors and computers,

"The doctor will be with you in just a moment."

I nod.

"This is crazy. Reality it starting to sink in." Tobias whispers as his eyes explore the room.

"A year ago, I never thought I would be here with you." It's crazy it's been that long since we met.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

Then the doctor walks in. She has pail skin and blond shoulder length hair. Pretty.

"I'm Dr. Blue." She shakes my hand then Tobias.

"Today we are going to find out how old the fetus is, and the approximate due date." She smiles.

We nod. She pushes a button on the chair then the chair begins to go flat. Now I lay on my back, facing the ceiling.

"I'm going to ask you to pull up your shirt and unbutton your jeans."

I do so. It feels weird having two people stare at my bare belly. Better get used to it I suppose.

"This might me a bit chilly." She rubs cold jelly all over my lower stomach. Tobias grabs my hand then smiles down at me. She takes part of the machine and rubs it over my belly then an image appears on the screen, Dr. Blue and Tobias study it closely, but I watch Tobias. His eyes search every inch of the screen.

"Right here." Dr. Blue points to a small white dot on the screen.

A tear falls from my face. That's my baby…our baby. I look over at Tobias who is smiling ear to ear. He looks down at me.

"Our baby."

Dr. Blue feels around my belly then asks me a couple of questions.

"Everything looks good. The baby looks like it is around nine and a half weeks old. You'll see a small baby bump soon. The due date is March 24th. Here are the vitamins you need to take daily. Good luck." Tobias grabs the vitamins then the Dr. Blue leaves the room.

"That was amazing." Tobias smiles.

"Yes, it was." Tobias helps me off the chair and we walk home, hand in hand.


	16. Fresh Air

Chapter 16:

When I wake, Tobias is still sound asleep. I glance over at the alarm clock. It's 2:00am in the morning. I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep, but I can't. I quietly get up and put on some clothes. I have the urge for an adventure. I put on black jeans, which is starting to become a bit snug at the waistline, I don't have a bumb yet though. I grab my boots and walk toward the living room. I tie the laces just like I did at dauntless, for a moment I'm transported back to the small bed in the initiate's dorm. Then I transport my mind back to the now. Before I leave I write Tobias a note.

_T-_

_Needed some air._

_Couldn't sleep._

_Love you._

_-Tris_

He will want to know where I'm going, but I'm not quite sure either. I quietly slip through our apartment door, before I know it I'm walking down the sidewalk. I need an adventure. I jog down the sidewalk then jump into one of the trucks. The keys are in it. This is the one Amar drives. I turn on the ignition then start toward the gate. I'm going to the city.

I reach the gate, and a guard approaches the truck.

"Name?"

"Tris Eaton."

"Will you be returning?"

"Yes."

"You are free to go. Be careful."

I smile. He pushes a button and the gate starts to open. I head through the gate. Where am I going? My house. My Abnegation house. By the time the sun starts to rise, I'm at my house. I turn off the ignition and put the keys in my pocket. I look at the front steps and see my mother. I miss her. I miss her more than I've missed anything. I open the door. Her smell fills the house. Their smell, I suppose. I don't bother to turn on the lights. I walk to my parents' bedroom then collapse on the bed. A tear runs down my cheek. Her scent still lingers on her pillow. My Father's pillow lingers with his scent too. Their scent triggers something. Tears fall from my eyes. They won't be at my wedding, or see their first grandchild. I push those thoughts out of my head. I gather myself and make my way upstairs. My bed is made and all of my things our in their places. Not that I had much. But a small piece of paper lies on my bed. A picture. It's of my Mom and Dad, hand and hand. They are looking in each other's eyes. Both of their faces are glowing, happy beyond compare. I smile. I turn the paper over and see my mother's handwriting. I close my eyes for a moment, and blink back the tears. Then my eyes fall back to the words.

_My Dearest Beatrice,_

_I knew you would pick dauntless. _

_You have the dauntless fire. Just like I did._

_You're beautiful. Tobias is perfect for you._

_I don't know when I'll die. But I have a feeling_

_it will be soon, for what is the question._

_I hope it's for something worth dyeing for._

_If I die for you, then that is the best reason a_

_mother could ask for. Dying for my child's life._

_You deserve life, Beatrice. I know you'll grow…_

_maybe to be a wife, or a mom. But be brave, my darling._

_For sometimes the biggest amount of courage is_

_the type that is hidden. Like dropping your baby _

_off for the first day of school. Or letting someone_

_receive something they don't deserve. Good or _

_bad. Take care of Tobias and Caleb. They love you._

_Even Caleb, deep down. You are worth dying for._

_I love you no matter what._

_-Mom_

Tears poor down my face. She wrote this…for me. I grip it close to my heart as if it's her. I'm hugging her again. I take a book off my desk and stick the picture write in the middle so it doesn't get wrinkled on the journey home. I make my way down the steps and inhale one deep breath. I smell them again. I smell us. Our smell. Then I walk to the truck.

I jump in the truck and carefully place the book in the passenger seat. I turn on the ignition and head toward the dauntless head courters. I have the urge to go there. It's fully light out now. Part of me expects to see people roaming the streets. But no one does. It's just this truck, that picture, and me.

As I arrive at the headcounters, I think of Tobias. I've been away for a while. He'll start to worry. But I need to go inside. I tuck the book under the seat, as if someone would try to steal it. Then I wonder inside dauntless. It's exactly as we left it, but bust seems to sweep throughout. It's sad. It almost brings tears to my eyes. I head up to Tobias' apartment. The bed is unmade. Everything is just as he left it. I glance in the mirror. My hair is now long again. I think I'll keep it that way.

I walk down to the net. Where I first met Tobias. It looks the same. But it brings a smile on my face. Thank God for this net. It saved thousands of people. I didn't fall to the ground and I met Tobias, who has saved my life more times than I can count.

"Thank you, net." I giggle to myself. I'm talking to a net? I walk to the dauntless kitchen, and then go through the cupboards. I'm starving. I grab some canned fruit and walk over to where I sat as an initiate. The same place I would always sit. A part of me misses this, and the other part doesn't. I miss Uriah. His smile could light up someone's day. I cringe at the though of Will. Then I think of Eric, of all people.

I get up and head back to the truck. Suddenly, I have morning sickness sweep over me and I barf in the grass. Then gather myself and walk to the truck. I get in, and head on back to the bureau.

"Stop making me sick." I whisper to my baby. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't reply. As I arrive back to the gate the guard approaches me.

"Thank God your back! Your boyfriend is in a tizzy! He's freaking out. Your friends are out in search patrols."

I sigh. Of course he's in a tizzy.

"Okay. Thanks."

I drive the truck into the garage where all the other trucks are stored. I turn off the ignition and grab the book that holds the picture of my parents. I start walking toward the garage door, and then a hand flies over my mouth. I immediately know what's happening. It seems to happen so often. I'm being kidnapped…again. I thrash and scream but now strong arms retrain my every move. Then a needle enters my neck. Shit. I know what comes next. Black.

I wake to a white room. My head is pounding. The room is white and I'm lying on a metal table. The walls are bare. I look down and see that I'm in a white dress, like a hospital gown. I remember the kidnapping and my heart starts to race. I get up and run to the door. It's locked. I look up and see a camera in the corner of the room, anger terrors over me.

"WHY THE HELL TO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!?"

Tears start to role down my eyes. Why am I always the one to get kidnapped? Why can't I live a normal, _safe_ life?! I'm pregnant for crying out loud! The door handle starts to open. I'm ready to pounce on whatever comes through that door.

In comes a young boy, maybe sixteen years old, he's strong, build like a block. I pounce. The he grabs me and I thrash.

"Please. We both know I can take you." I keep trashing.

"Hoped I wouldn't have to use this. What the hell? Yes, I did." He laughs then injects me with a blue colored liquid. I expect to pass out, but no. My limps go numb and I fall to the floor. I can't move anything but my face.

"What's happening to me?" I ask as loud as my body will allow me. I try with all my might just to move my fingers.

"It's paralyzing serum. It will last until we give you the antidote." He picks me up and places me on the metal table. He looks familiar, but I don't know where from.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Damon."

Damon. The red headed hostess' boyfriend. The same guy tried to kidnap me before.

"What do you want from me?"

"Pain."

I shiver. This man wants to torture me? What have I don't to him?

"Why would you do that to me?"

"Because I want you to feel the way he did."

"Who? Feel the way _who_ did?"

"My brother. You knew him. His name was…Eric."


	17. Game Plan

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 17:

I shudder at his name. Eric. This is Eric's brother? He looks just like him, with the dark hair, broad shoulders, big nose.

"Surprised?"

I stay silent.

"Don't take it personally. This is mostly between Tobias and me. But what does Tobias treasure most? You. I want him to feel the pain I felt when I saw him point a gun at my brothers head and shoot him. But I want him to see you suffer, then have to live with the fact of knowing you died because of him. Catch my drift?"

I shudder.

"I didn't think you were such a quiet girl. You aren't known to have a loss with words."

"Don't do this." I plead thinking of my baby…and my Tobias.

He laughs then his face turns cold again.

"He shouldn't have killed my brother." He walks out the door and slams it. I begin to cry.

**Tobias POV:**

I can't find her. I'm getting scared. The guard said she came back over an hour ago. But I have yet to see her. Something is wrong. I walk to the garage. Maybe I'll find a clue to where she is. I open the door and walk towards the truck. I suddenly trip on an object. A book? I pick it up. Odd. A paper is sticking in the middle of the book. I pull it out. It's a picture…of Tris' parents. This confirms it. Something is seriously wrong. I look down where the book was, and there is a syringe. I know who did this. That red headed hostess. Damon.

**Tris POV:**

I just lie there staring at the ceiling and try to pretend I'm safe. But I know I'm not. I hear the door open, but I can't tell who is until they come closer. My neck can't move. It's Damon.

"While you were out, we ran some tests. It looks like we have a third party."

I cringe. He knows about the baby. He's going to use it against me.

"Knocked up…by the famous Four. Going to have to put an end to that. I can't have another Four running around here. So…here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to make Tobias watch you suffer with pain. When I'm done with that, I'm going to stab you right in the stomach. He's going to watch the blood drain from your body, and then he's going to watch the life slip from your face. Goodbye, baby. Goodbye, Tris. I can't wait to see Tobias' face."

I tremble. How could someone be so cruel?

"I'm going to go…collect Tobias. Don't move. Oh, wait. You can't." Then he slams the door.

I'm starving. I've haven't eaten since I've been here. I've been here for at least three days. My throat is dry. I haven't had to use the bathroom, mostly because I have no food or water in my body.

"Tobias will save us." I whisper to my baby…or to anyone who is listening.

**Tobias POV:**

I'm shaking. It's been four days since anyone has seen Tris. Christina is in the corner crying like she knows Tris is dead. I push that thought out of my head as quickly as it came. I can't think that way. It's 8:00pm at night, and we just got back from another search. Everyone in the whole Bureau is looking for her. We haven't slept in days. Everyone is in the living room of our apartment. Christina, Zeke, Amar, George, Caleb, and Cara. Evelyn went home to her apartment. Shauna is at Zeke's. They live together now. Everyone is dealing with the situation differently. Christina cries. Amar wont look up, he's always staring at the ground. George bites is fingernails…endlessly. Caleb's face is red, and he's always mumbling to himself, he talks to _her_. Cara keeps a straight face, but the light has drained from her eyes. Zeke sweats endlessly. I tremble. I don't talk. When I'm alone, I cry. I miss her. I need her back. I need _her_.

The TV screen in the living room turns on by itself; everyone looks at each other then at the screen. It flickers then a picture of Tris enters the screen. We all jump.

"Where is she?!" I scream, as if the TV will answer.

Tris is lying on a metal table in a white dress, she's not moving, like she's paralyzed. A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Tobias, she is going to die…" I tremble at the words. No. No.

"You are to meet me tonight at ten o'clock at the same garage as she was taken. That is all."

The screen goes blank.

I fall back into my chair. They want me. I'm going.

"What do we do?"

"I go. Simple as that."

"No. Tobias we will go too."

I stand up with rage.

"No! If you go, they will _kill_ her. You all will wait _here_."

"But, Tobias…" Christina pleads.

"We need a plan. Just you will go tonight. But we will follow them. I'm sure they will take you somewhere…right?"

I nod.

"Fine."

"Amar…we need a game plan."

"I'll head over to the garage now and put a camera in one the trucks windows. It will look like I'm just messing with the truck, so if they have cameras in there, they won't notice."

"Good. Cara, we need you here watching the cameras, so you'll tell us via walkie-talkie. Got it?" Christina has taken control.

Cara nods.

"The rest of us will follow them. Sounds good?"

Everyone nods. Slivers of hope races through my body. This could work.

I arrive at the garage at exactly 10:00pm. Everyone is in his or her game plan places. As soon as I arrive I'm grabbed by at least three people. I get two of them on the ground with my elbow. But the third injects me with a serum. Shit. Black.

I wake and I'm strapped to a chair. I'm restrained and I can't move. I look up and see Tris, lying on the same metal table.

"Tris!"

She doesn't flinch.

"Tobias." Her voice is dry and weak.

"Baby, what have they done to you?"

"Paralyzing serum…I can't move anything below my chin."

I struggle in my chair. I need to touch her. Her legs and arms are skin and bones. Her ribs are showing through the white dress. They are starving her.

"When was the last time you ate or drank?"

"Since before… this happened."

"That's been four days, Tris!"

She struggles to talk. Her body is too week.

"Eric's brother."

"What? Eric's brother?" It all clicks into place. Eric's brother! He had mentioned having a brother a couple of times. That's it. His brother wants revenge…against me through Tris. If she dies, it's because of me. I can't bear the thought. In comes a boy with dark hair, Eric's brother.

"I'm Damon. I believe you knew my brother, Eric."

I stay silent but I struggle in my seat, hoping something will give.

"Look, it won't break. You are in that chair until I decide you aren't."

"Probably wise of you. You and I both know that I could kill you with my bear hand."

"But you and I both know I have the ultimate power because I have her?"

I shudder.

"Have you every watched someone you car about die? I have. I watched you hold a gun to his head and shoot him. So now…I'm going to kill her right in front of you, so you know exactly how it feels."

No. No. I can't let this happen. He walks over to a small table in the corner and hold up a syringe with green liquid in it.

"This will un-paralyze her so she can feel the pain with full concent." He injects her with a purple liquid. She immediately starts to move. He straps her on to the table. She reaches out for my hand. They barely touch. Her skin is cold but soft. He walks back over to the table and grabs a different syringe with green liquid.

Is he going to kill her now?! My heart starts to race.

"This will be very painful. This causes her blood to feel like lead. It's painful beyond words and you get to watch."

Tris closes her eyes and prepares herself for what's to come. I try with every muscle in my body to try to break free from the chair. He inserts the liquid in her neck. For a moment she is still. The she jumps and screams. Tears role down her face. She keeps screaming and she moves like she is trying to out run her body.

A tear falls from my eyes.

"Tobiaaas!" She screams.

"Tris. I love you, baby." I'm crying now. My body shakes. I reach for her hand as far as the chair will allow me.

"I'm thirsty. I'll be right back." Damon leaves the room.

"No! You can't leave her like this!" He slams the door.

"Baby! Hold on."

She keeps screaming the tears fall like rain from her face. I can't stop myself from crying.

"Tobias…it hurts!" The screaming continues. In comes Damon. He sticks her with a syringe.

"Stop your blabbering."

Her body stills, but she breaths very heavy. He takes out a knife.

"Don't do this. I beg you. Please. Don't do this."

"Too late for that."

"He takes the knife and holds it over Tris' stomach, the baby, my Tris.

"No! Please!"

He begins to drop the knife towards her then the door slams open and someone tackles him. Tris screams. The knife is in her. Zeke. Zeke is on top of Damon.

"Tris! Hold on baby. They are here!"

Christina runs in and comforts Tris. Amar undoes the chair and I jump to Tris. She is stabbed right on the side of her waist. She and the baby could make it but we have to hurry.

"Do we have a car?"

"Yes. Follow me."

I hear a gunshot. Damon is dead.

I carry Tris to the truck. She's lost a lot of blood.

"There is another truck. We can't wait for Amar and Zeke."

I nod, keeping all my attention on Tris. She sweating and moaning in pain.

"Tobias."

"I know. I know, baby."

We arrive at the hospital and Tris is barely conscious. Christina called ahead. There is a stretcher and nurses standing outside waiting for us.

They grab Tris and put her on the stretcher then start to run inside. Tris' eyes meet mine. I mouth the words.

"I love you." And a tear roles down my cheek.


	18. I Do

Chapter 18:

Tobias POV:

We all wait in the waiting room. Silence. Tris could die or live. It's a fifty-fifty chance. If she lives so will the baby…hopefully. It's been at least two hours since anyone gave us an update on her. Finally the doctor approaches us. The same doctor that we had when Tris was shot in the shoulders.

"Mr. Eaton, may I have a word with you alone?"

This is it. She's going to tell me that Tris is dead. I look at everyone else and the hope in their faces start to drain.

I follow the doctor into what looks like her office and I sit down across from her desk and brace myself for what's to come.

"Mr. Eaton, your wife is in critical condition, but things are beginning to look up. We have stopped the bleeding and minded the wound but your wife is seriously underweight and weak."

I know she's underweight. She hasn't eaten or drunken anything in a little under a week.

"Your wife is about 5"2', and should be around one hundred and ten pounds, especially since her pregnancy. But she weighs only eighty- eighty pounds. That is seriously dangerous."

88 pounds? She is underweight. Very.

"Well, what can we do?"

"We are giving her nutrient supplements, but this will take time. I need to trust that you will make sure she gets back into a healthy form. If this she does not get into proper shape then her body will not be able to withstand a pregnancy."

I nod. She's right.

"I'll do everything in my ability insure she gets back into shape."

"Good…and Mr. Eaton, keep her out of trouble."

I smile and nod.

"When can she come home?"

"In the next couple of days. Mr. Eaton, she's going to be okay."

I smile.

"Thank you." Then leave the room.

Everyone looks up at me, bracing themselves.

"She's going to be okay."

They all cheer.

"Thank God." Christina cries tear of joy and everyone runs up to me to hug me. I hug back.

Tris POV:

When I wake a searing pain invades by right waste. I really hope Damon is dead. I have a blurred memory of what happened after I was stabbed, but not much.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Zeke.

I smile.

"Morning." I managed to push those words off my toung.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got stabbed."

"Odd. I wonder why." He giggles.

"Where is Tobias?"

"We made him go home and rest. The poor guy hasn't slept since you went missing."

"The baby is fine." Christina smiles. Then gently hugs me.

"When am I going home?"

"Eager much? Tonight. But you are on strict bed rest for awhile."

I smile.

"Of course I am."

"What about our wedding? It's tomorrow."

"Tris, you have two options. You can postpone it or you can have it tomorrow… here in the courtyard. You are not going to dauntless in your condition."

"Tomorrow. I can't wait a second longer."

"Tomorrow it is. Tobias will be back any moment with some clothes."

A few minutes later, Tobias runs into the room carrying a bag of clothes. He drops the bag and kisses me hard.

"We really need to spend less time in the hospital."

I giggle, and it hurts.

"I know."

I change into my clothes then Tobias slowly helps me out of bed. The pain is beyond compare. I try to ignore it. Tobias puts me into a small wheelchair, and we head home.

When finally get back home and Tobias carefully places me on the couch.

"It feels good to be home."

"It's good to have you home. You are one crazy women."

"I know."

He walks over and kisses me…with feeling. I kiss back. I've missed this.

"You are going to have to spend the night at Zeke's."

"Ugh. Why?"

"Because we are getting married tomorrow."

"In the courtyard?"

I nod.

"I can't wait." He smiles. He finishes making something in the kitchen and brings a giant platter of food over to me.

I laugh.

"I'm not eating all of this."

"Sure as hell you are, Mrs. Eaton." His face turns serious. So I eat.

That night Tobias goes to Zeke's and Christina, Shauna, and Cara come to our apartment.

"I would ask if you had wine, but last time I checked, we're preggers."

I laugh. Christina pulls out a giant bag of nail polishes. I know what's coming. Christina holds up two colors, pale pink and blue.

"Which one?"

"Pink."

She smiles. I want something feminine. I hold out my hands and Christina begins her work.

Tobias POV:

I arrive at Zeke's with my pillow and my overnight bag. Zeke already has my tux and shoes.

"What's up, man?"

When I walk in, Zeke is bench pressing, Caleb is reading a book, and Amar and George are cooking dinner.

"Hey."

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Make yourself at home. By the way, Mathew says sorry he can't make it tonight. He has to work. But he'll be here tomorrow." He playful slaps my back then disappears in the bedroom.

"What's for dinner?"

"Was pizza. Then we had an…explosion." I laugh.

"Good luck with that."

"I think its peanut butter and jelly for tonight."

"Sounds good with me."

"How's Tris?" Caleb looks up from his book.

"She's okay. Desperately needs to eat."

"Yeah. Just make sure she has meat in every meal. She needs muscle."

"Thanks, Doc."

He smiles.

"How's Cara?"

"Good. We are taking it slow though." He makes a face at me.

"Caleb, stop with the faces. Your going to be an uncle, get over it."

"I guess."

Zeke comes back into the room. His hair is still damp from the shower.

"Okay, men. Whose ready for a party?"

"Depends what your definition of party is." I smile.

"Couple bears…couple ladies?"

"No ladies for me. I've got one of those." He slaps my back.

"But who wants a beer?"

He hands out a beer to everyone. I need to contain my drinking. I cannot have a hangover the day before my wedding.

"So how's Tris…with the whole pregnancy thing?" Amar asks.

"She's good. She gets sick every morning. But, hey, good comes with bad."

He nods.

"Is she showing yet?"

"She says no, but I can tell a difference." I take a sip of my beer.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

I haven't really thought about that.

"Not sure."

"Are you ladies done talking about babies?" Zeke chimes in.

"I guess." I smile.

Tris POV:

We wake up to an alarm and Christina immediately jumps up.

"Time to get ready for your wedding!" Everyone screams.

I'm getting married today! My heart flutters.

After many hours of prep, my hair and makeup is done, legs shaves, and my nails are painted. Last but not least, the dress. Christina zips it up.

"You look beautiful, Tris."

The dress fits pretty perfect. My small baby bump balances out with the weight I lost the past week. She places the veil over my hair. I wanted a bun for my wedding, just like the one my mother did for me. I wanted a small piece of her in my wedding.

"Thanks, Christina."

She smiles. She's wearing a pastel green dress. Zeke will wear a pastel green tie.

Cara and Shauna are dressed in nice clothes, but Christina and Zeke are the only ones coming up to the altar with Tobias and I. The minister will be a random guy from the bureau. He conducts all the weddings.

"Are we ready?" Christina asks.

I nod, looking into the mirror one more time. I wish my mother could be her. I look like her. I smile at my reflection then grab the ring and wedding vows and we simply head out the door. It's a short walk to the courtyard. Christina and I stay behind so Shauna and Cara can go sit with the other guests. The only guests are Amar, Caleb, George, Evelyn, Christina, Cara, and Mathew. My palms start to sweat. Why am I nervous?

"Ready?"

I nod and hand Christina the ring.

"Thank you, Christina." She smiles and hugs me.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too." Sisterly love.

She turns the corner and I follow after, gripping my vows and bouquet gently. I look up and see Tobias, nothing else. His eyes are glowing. He likes what he sees…hopefully. I smile then finally reach the altar and take Tobias' hands. Everyone looks at me differently, I'm not a warrior, I'm a wife. I look into Tobias' eyes and he looks back.

"We gather here today to join Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior in marriage."

He grips my hands tighter. It's time for Tobias' vows.

"Tris, all my life I've been fighting the war of bravery. I always wanted to be brave, but I did not know what brave was until I met you. When I first laid eyes on you, I could see the flame inside of you. Tris…you filled the hole in my heart. I love you and I always will."

I'm crying. I'm so lucky to have him. My turn.

"Tobias, I used to think my life wasn't worth living. But now I have you, and I want to live, to spend my life with you. You taught me that sometimes all it takes is one person to change your life. I wouldn't be here without you, Tobias. I love you beyond words."

The tears keep falling, but they are tears of joy. A tear falls down his cheek too.

Christina hands me his ring, and Zeke hands mine to Tobias.

"Tobias, you may give Tris the ring."

Tobias takes the ring and slides it right next to my engagement ring. It's simple but beautiful. I smile.

"Tris, you may now give Tobias his ring."

I slide the band over is strong finger. I look up and he is smiling from ear to ear.

"Tobias, do you promise to cherish and love Tris through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He smiles.

"Beatrice, do you promise to cherish and love Tobias through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Tobias, you may kiss your bride."

Tobias grabs me a kisses me then holds the small of my back and dips me over and keeps kissing me.

"Get a room!" Zeke yells. Everyone laughs.

"Don't worry, we will soon." Tobias jokes.

My husband. My handsome husband.


	19. Two

***I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES

Chapter 19:

Tobias scoops me up into his arms and everyone claps. This is the happiest day of my life. He carries me back to our apartment and everyone follows.

"Congratulations." Caleb hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

Tobias and I get congratulated many times. Everyone but Christina and I enjoy champagne.

"Time to cut the cake!" Tobias shouts.

We grab the knife together and cut the first piece. He takes a glob of icing and puts on my lips. Then leans in and kisses me.

"You taste so good."

Mmm. Sexy Tobias. Everyone leaves and we thank them for coming. As soon as the door shuts, Tobias picks me up and swings me over his shoulder. The pain in my waist stings but I ignore it.

"Tobias!" I shout laughing.

He drops me on the bed, and then he removes his coat and tie. My veil, dress, and shoes are all still on. He pulls up my dress and grabs the wedding garter and slides it off my leg. He unzips my dress and I unbutton his shirt, my mouth never leaving his.

"I love you, Mrs. Eaton." We breathe heavy between kisses.

"I love you too, Mr. Eaton."

His hand moves up my waist and my hands hold his head to make the kisses deeper. I let him roam. He is my husband. Tonight all that exists is Tobias and I.

I wake to our bare bodies lying against each other. He is warm. My veil still wraps around us. I look at his beautiful face. He's sound asleep, drifting in another world. I'm so lucky.

I suddenly have to pee. I have to pee more and more every day. I tiptoe to our bathroom. I look in the mirror and notice a small baby bump. Tobias was right. I do have one. I smile, and then slide on my robe and trot of to the kitchen.

I fix pancakes, mostly because it's what I'm craving. Just as I finish, Tobias walks in.

"Good morning, my darling." He comes over and kisses. His arms wrap around the small of my back.

"Good morning." I smile from ear to ear. So does he.

"Mmm. Pancakes. It's been a while."

"I was craving some."

"Thank goodness. I would love some pancakes."

I put four big pancakes on his plate, two for me. We both grab our plates and plop them down at our dining room table. Then we sit down for our meal.

"I can't believe we are finally married." I smile at the thought.

"Me either…you looked beautiful by the way."

"You looked rather dashing, yourself."

He smiles.

As we are both almost done with our meal, I have to through up. I scurry to the bathroom. Tobias comes in shortly after.

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah. Just the norm."

I stand up and stare at my belly in the mirror. There is a definite bump, small but noticeable, especially on my small body.

"I told you. You already have a bump."

He comes over and bends down and kisses my stomach.

"Hello in there. Daddy speaking."

I giggle. He looks up at me.

"I hope your doing good in there."

"Stop worrying, Daddy. I've got the baby covered for awhile."

He smiles and stands up and kisses me.

"I can't wait."

"Me either. Though I'm not excited for the birth part."

"That will be interesting."

"Yeah, for you. Painful for me."

"I'll be there."

He kisses me on the forehead.

"I know."

Later that night, the phone rings. Tobias grabs for the phone before it has a chance to register with me. Old habit, I suppose?

"Hello?"

Mutters.

"Okay…"

Tobias looks at me.

"It's Dr. Blue. She want's you to hear this too."

My heart drops. Is there something wrong with my baby?

"Hi. This is Dr. Blue. I'm afraid an important detailed was overlooked concerning your pregnancy?"

"What?" I demand, on instinct.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Eaton, it looks like you are expecting twins."

I stop breathing…twins. Two? Tobias' expressionless face turns into a smile.

"Two?" He asks.

"Yes, sir. It's official."

He jumps up and grabs me.

"Two." He whispers in my ear. Two? I smile.

"That's great news. Thank you, Dr. Blue. See you soon."

"No problem. Congratulations. Take care! Bye." She hangs up the phone.

"Tris! We are going to have two babies!" He jumps up and down like a child.

"I know!" I scream, overflowing with joy.

"Oh my God, Tris. This is surreal."

"I know…four of us."

"Tris, we are going to need a bigger place."

"Maybe. They are going to be just babies for a while."

"I know, but it's going to be hard to move while taking care of two babies."

"I suppose…I mean, where would we move?"

"Actually…"

"Tobias…What?!"

"I've been looking at one…a house, I mean. It looks perfect. I want to show it to you."

"Well I would love to see the house we could potentially raise our kids in!"

"I know. We just have a lot to do in six months. I mean you are already 11 weeks along."

"Yeah…I'm starting to feel more and more pregnant, trust me."

"I'm sure."

I lean into his arm and place my head on his shoulder.

"Ugh. Why do you have to go back to work tomorrow?"

"I don't want to go, but they don't really have a…honeymoon policy."

"I know."

I get up off the sofa to fix dinner. I'm hungry. We have absolutely no food.

"Tobias, we have nothing to eat. I'm going to run to the store."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

We grab the keys and head out the door. It's moist outside; it rained not too long ago. We walk hand and hand down the sidewalk.

"What do you want…boy or girl, boy and girl? You know what I mean."

"I've thought about it, but I change m y mind every moment. I want you and the babies to be healthy, and I'll be happy."

I smile. What would I do without him?

As we approach the grocery store Tobias comes to a halt and grabs my hand.

"Tobias, what's wrong?"

His eyes are set on the store window. Inside I see a large man…Marcus.

"Tris, he can't know we are here. We have to leave."

I nod and we slowly start walking back home.

"If he sees you, he can probably tell you're pregnant. We can't let him know."

We walk to Evelyn's apartment to warn her. Tobias knocks on the door.

"It's us!"

"I'm coming."

She opens the door and smiles. She puts her arms around both of us, as if she were my mother.

"How are you? Come in, please."

We walk in. Her house smells of baked goods and soap, a clean, comforting, smell.

"How are my son, daughter-in-law, and grandchild?"

We smile.

"We are good." Tobias answers and I smile. He looks down as if asking for permission. He's going to tell her our baby news.

I nod.

"Mom, we are having twins!"

"Twins!" She jumps out of her seat and hugs us again.

"How wonderful! When did you find out?"

"Just today. But Tris and I tried to go to the store today and we saw…Marcus."

Evelyn's face falls.

"Marcus?" As if she doesn't believe it.

He nods.

"I should have known." She rocks back in forth in her chair.

"Known what?" I question, sensitivity in my voice.

"I…I though I saw Johanna a few days back. But I wasn't sure. I guess I just reassured myself it wasn't her. But if Johanna and Marcus are both here, that means trouble."

***THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. XOXO, REBECCA


	20. I'll Wait

**I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT SERIES.

Chapter 20:

Tobias POV:

I glance one more time at Tris, who still sound asleep in bed. I hate to leave, but I have to work. Especially since we have two babies on the way.

I walk into the control room, and then I sit down at my desk.

"Morning." Zeke moans.

"Morning."

He yawns. I log in to the computer.

"How's Tris?"

"Good. Shauna?"

I nods, still have asleep even to answer a question. I glance at the places on the computer screen. I get to see everything. A shadow of guilt swarms over me. I've been keeping something from Tris. In the city, the factionless are becoming more and more active. People have become concerned lately. There was no sign of them for the longest time. Then out of the blue, here they come. They seem to triple in size everyday. Our supervisor, Alex comes in. He's a nice guy. Big, strong, clean cut chestnut hair. He was in an initiate class with Amar.

"Men, we need to have a meeting."

Everyone's eyes jump from their screen to him. It's rare we have an unplanned meeting.

"As you all know, the factionless population have become a growing problem for our community. They pose a threat to our way of life. Obviously we are short on soldiers…so some of you are going to be sent out on a mission to infect the factionless with memory serum, then transport them back here to our growing establishment."

No. I can't leave Tris.

"Here is the list of names. I sorry, I know this will be hard for some of you." He pulls out a paper and begins to read.

"James Herald, Zachary Pruitt, Kyle Breach, Tobias Eaton, and Zeke."

"Alex! I cant. You know I can't. Tris is pregnant! I can't leave now."

He comes over and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tobias. But the board told me that if anyone declined to go, they would be fired. I'm sorry."

He walks back to his office.

"Man…what are we going to do?" Zeke asks while scratching his head.

"It's going to be hard to leave Tris and Shauna. They need us." He adds.

I nod, sigh and lean back in my chair. I have two kids on the way. I can't get fired.

"We can't leave them alone. They are going to have to stay with Caleb, Amar…or someone."

He nods.

After work, I go to see Alex in his office.

"How long will we be gone?"

"A minimum of two months."

I storm off without saying a word. How could they be so cruel? Take me away from my wife…my family?

I walk to Christina's apartment to pick up Tris. I don't want her alone as long as Tobias is near. Christina gave us a key to her apartment so I walk on in.

"Hey, baby."

Tris runs up and kisses me.

"Hi." She whispers.

"What are you girls up too?"

"Being girls. You wouldn't understand." Christina.

I smile. Mathew walks in.

"Hey." He comes over and hugs me. He's always been a bit on the sensitive side. There was a time I though Tris had a thing for him.

"How are you?"

He walks over to Christina and sits down next to her as if to say. I have her, so I'm good.  
"I'm great."

"I'm glad."

Tris still clings to my arm. I might as well tell them the bad news now.

"I got some bad news at work today." Mathew hand me a bear. Tris backs away as if frightened.

"What's wrong?"

"Me, Zeke, and a few other guys are selected to go on a mission."

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Tris is getting concerned.

"The factionless have become a problem. The Bureau fears that they are planning to overthrow us. So, they are sending us out to infect them with memory serum, then bring them back here."

"How long will you be gone." Her eyes fall with sadness. I stutter.

"T—two months."

They all wince as if pain has shivered through their bodies. Tris starts to cry, she is emotional lately.

"Tobias. I need you." She comes back to me and hugs me hard. Her arms wrap around the mid of my back and her head lies on my chest.

"I know." I kiss the top of her head.

"This is not fair. They can't do this to you."

"If I don't go, I'll lose my job."

Her eyes start to panic.

"How long have you know about this factionless situation?"

Here it comes; the truth that I have been keeping from her.

"A couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks? Tobias, why didn't you tell me?"

"Nobody really thought much of it, I suppose. Plus, you have more important things to worry about."

I motion to her growing belly.

"Tris will stay with us." Christina already knows what I'm thinking. I nod.

"Thank you."

She smiles.

"When do you have to go?"

"Three days."

She nods and breathes in slowly as if trying to calm her mind. She pushes the thoughts out of her mind for a moment then walks over and hugs Christina.

"Thank you."

"No problem. We will see you tomorrow."

Tris and I both nod, and then walk out the door. The walk home is silent.

"I can't believe they would do this to you."

"Me either." But I do believe it. I'm used to not being…well appreciated. But I've never really minded.

"You know, when you get back, I'll be five months pregnant."

I nod. I'm very saddened by this thought. I'll miss when we find out the sex of the babies. She starts to cry.

"I'll wait."

She knows what I'm thinking.

"…to find out about the genders. I want you there."

"Thank you." I whisper and kiss her on the head as we walk into our apartment.

***Thanks for your patience. I love you guys.


	21. Twenty Men

Chapter 21:

Tris POV:

It's kind of sad that I'm used to waking up with no Tobias, but I am. The morning sickness has stopped, thank goodness, but the thought of Tobias being gone makes me feel sick anyway. When he gets back from the mission, I'll have an obvious bump.

I manage to pull myself out of bed and walk to the kitchen. He left a note on the counter.

_Tris,_

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Go to Christina's._

_-Tobias_

It's short and sweet. It makes me smile. I'm starting to notice that without thinking, I always am stroking my belly, as if to protect the life inside.

I take off my robe and jump into the shower. I love to shower. It's the best place to calm down. Breathe. The water feels like warm rain running down my body. I use the soap that smells like Tobias. I miss him already.

I gather my things and walk to Christina and Mathew's apartment. I walk on in. I have a key, and Christina is probably still asleep. I lay my things on the coffee table, and then walk over to the kitchen. Mathew is already up, sipping on his coffee.

"Morning." He's barely awake.

"Good morning."

He smiles.

"I have to be at work by nine. I'm going to get ready."

I nod then he walks off to his bedroom, coffee in hand. Tobias and I don't drink coffee. It looks and taste bitter. I guess Tobias and I are both morning people. I grab something to eat then sit on the couch. Christina will wake up around nine. It's eight-thirty now.

I settle in and pull out my book. It's a book about pregnancy. Tobias made me read it. I am instantly bored.

**Three days later…**

"I love you, you know."

I smile and kiss him hard. I don't want him to leave.

"I love you too."

"Take care of her." He nods at Caleb and Mathew.

They nod back.

"Goodbye, baby."

The tears are pouring from my eyes. He kisses me one more time then heads toward the truck, his bag in hand.

I wave one last time then the trucks pulls away. Our eyes lock.

"I love you." He mouths.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

Then he's gone.

**Tobias POV:**

My chest hurts knowing that I'm leaving Tris. I miss her already and I've been gone for thirty seconds. I can't believe they are doing this to me. Tears form in my eyes, but I straighten up and push them away. Zeke sits next to me, and straightens up as if he is about to cry too. I'll see her soon, I reassure myself.

"You miss her already?" He whispers.

"Yes. I always miss her."

I pull out the small picture of us. The only one in my possession. It's before our wedding. The night we told everyone Tris was pregnant. She clings to me and I hold on to her, like we were one person. She looks up at me and I look down at her blue and grey eyes and smile. She's so beautiful.

The car ride is long but finally we reach the Dauntless Compound. There has been no sign of factionless there, so that's where we are staying. We all gather our bags and supplies then walk into the dauntless compound. There are only twenty of us. We stay in the same initiate room as Tris did. I pick her bed. The bed is still unfolded. She was the last person to sleep here. I smile at the thought.

We all start unpacking our bags. I put my small bag of clothes under the bed, then lay down. So does Zeke, everyone else goes to the pit for dinner. I'm not hungry, and from the looks, Zeke isn't either. I lay on my bed, stare at the ceiling, and grip my treasured picture of Tris and I.

"I guess they don't have anyone to miss." I whisper to myself, but Zeke hears.

"I guess not." He whispers back without his usual cheerful tone.

"I miss him, Tobias."

I cringe like a dagger was stuck to my heart. Uriah. He died because of me. It's my fault. I could have stopped it.

"I'm sorr—" He doesn't let me finish.

"I know…I know."

My thoughts are interrupted by a gunshot...coming from the Pit. Zeke and I look at each other, then jump out of our beds.

"They're here."

More gunshots. Our men aren't armed. Their guns are up here. I grab a gun and toss it to Zeke and he nods in thanks and panic. I grab a gun for myself and we sprint down the hall to the pit. We get to the edge of the rock overlooking the pit. I gasp with shock at what I see. Everyone. All of the men that came with us is dead. Zeke's face is expressionless. He doesn't believe it. I'm not sure I do either.

"Tobias." I hear a whisper from behind me. Amar. I turn my head on instinct towards the noise. Amar signals for us to follow him. We do. We run down the hall. The room is spinning. Is this a dream?

Amar runs us into a small room, the supply closet. We crouch on the ground in the dark. Are we hiding? This isn't a well-known term for me. I'm usually the one fighting, not hiding.

"What happened?" Zeke manages to say as he tries to catch his breath.

"They came out of nowhere. About twenty of them, but we weren't armed. I heard the first shot then ran as fast as I could to the rooms to get a gun and I ran into you instead."

"Everyone's dead." I whisper.

His face falls. Those men were his friends. Alex was in initiation with Amar. Now he's gone. The door burst open. Hands fly from every direction. Before I can react, I'm hit in the head. Hard.

Black.

****Sorry for the wait. School started back and everything has been a bit busy. Thank you for the love and ****support. XOXO, Rebecca**


End file.
